Country Murders
by Lover of Reid
Summary: The FBI's Red Cell team has been called to Wingina, Va where three couples have been shot and killed in three weeks. Can Sam and the team find the unsub in time. Or will Sam and Beth's unborn child be born first?
1. Prologue

Country Murders

Prologue

It was starting out to be a dark and chilly morning. Being just 6 o'clock in the morning the sun had yet to rise above the tree covered horizon. Neither the lack of sunlight of chilly weather had an effect on Mary Reynolds. She had been a bus driver for nearly her entire married adult life.

Opening the door that led to their driveway Mary descended the five steps that made up the side porch. With keys in hand she made the short distance to the yellow school bus that was parked next to her husband's work truck. Right as she came within arm's reach of the bus's main door there came the sound of a gunshot somewhere in the woods beside the house.

Blood poured from the wound in Mary's chest as she fell to the ground, already dead. Knowing that his wife had went outside to start her bus Dick Reynolds had no trouble noticing the silence that continued outside. It usually took two minutes of his wife leaving the house for him to hear the roar of the engine as the bus started up. Then hearing the sound of the gunshot not far from the house caused Dick to be both worried and curious over what may have happened.

Walking over to the glass paneled screen door Dick's heart leaped to his throat as he saw, from the light shining from the open door, his wife lying unmoving on the gravel driveway beside her bus. Throwing open the screen door Dick raced down the steps. Just as he reached the wooden walkway a second gunshot sounded from somewhere in the woods. Just like his wife, blood poured from Dick's chest as he too fell to the ground dead.


	2. Discoveries

Chapter 1- Discovery

Driving down the gravel road Stephanie Landers pulled into the driveway next to the white house of her grandparents. She was dropping off the kids like she did every morning before heading to work.

Putting the car in part Stephanie stepped out of the car to unbuckle her nine month old daughter and three year old son in the back seat. But the scene that was laid out on the ground in front of her made her stop in her tracks.

There on the ground were her grandparents, Dick and Mary Reynolds, lying dead in pools of their own blood. Panic quickly replaced the shock that Stephanie felt at seeing them. Ignoring James's repeated questions from the back seat Stephanie quickly slammed the door closed and got back behind the wheel while taking her cell phone to call the police and report what she had found, and then to call her parents and let them know as well.

Not wanting to scare the children over what was happening Stephanie bit her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and managed to keep her voice even as she talked to the sheriff.

As she waited for the police and her parents to arrive Stephanie starred out the windshield of her car at her dead relatives trying to think of who would want to kill them. It was in this state that the police found her when they reached the scene.


	3. On the Case

**A/N: Here is the technically third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

Chapter 2- On the Case

Coming to what appeared to be an abandoned building Agent Beth Griffith made her way inside. It may look like an abandoned building on the outside but on the inside it was the field office of the BAU Red Cell Team.

Reaching the gym that contained the small stair way that led to the office area Beth heaved a sigh of relief. Going as fast as she could Beth waddled toward the door. Opening the door Beth made her way into the office.

The rest of the team was already there, and greeted her as she entered. Returning the greetings Beth starred into the face of Sam Cooper, their team leader, who was also her boyfriend and father of their unborn child. Smiling at her in return Sam quickly concluded the conversation he had been having with Prophet. Keeping his eyes on her Sam slowly made his way toward the door of the back office as he said,

"Beth, can I speak with you for a moment please?"

Knowing fully well what he wanted to talk about Beth nodded her head and made her way toward the open door. Once the door had closed completely behind them Sam quickly closed the distance between them as he smiled and said,

"Good morning."

Smiling in return Beth replied,

"Good morning."

Placing his hand on her 37 ½ week swollen stomach Sam leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips which she happily returned. Pulling apart from one another in need of air Sam rubbed his hand over Beth's swollen stomach as he asked,

"And how are you and the baby doing this morning?"

Covering his hand with her own Beth replied,

"We're fine. The baby has been extremely active this morning and has been kicking my ribs and kidneys constantly."

Staring at their touching hands Sam asked,

"So do you think you'll be alright to go with the rest of the team to work on a new case in Wingina, Virginia?"

Rubbing Sam's hand Beth replied,

"I'll be fine Sam. I'm going to do as much as I can to help you and the team till I leave for maternity leave next week."

Knowing that there was nothing he could say to change her mind Sam nodded his head in agreement. With a final kiss the two agents exited the office and rejoined the rest of the team who were already seated around the conference table.

Taking their seats Sam passed out folders to everyone on the team. Opening the folder the team saw photos of three different couples lying close to one another in their own blood from bullet wounds in the chests. As the team studied the photos Sam began,

"In the past three weeks three couples living in Wingina, Virginia have been found dead either in front of or beside their homes. The first couple, Helen and Matthew Dillard, was found dead in front of their home the morning of April 5. The second couple, Emily and Jack Mason, was found dead beside their home close to their driveway on the morning of April 12. And this morning Mary and Dick Reynolds were found dead beside their home when their granddaughter Stephanie Landers came to drop her kids off before heading to work."

Listening to Sam speak everyone had the three photos spread out in front of them. As she stared at the photos Gina noticed something that was in all three photos, a yellow school bus. Looking up from the photos she asked,

"Do we know what kind of work the couples did for a living?"

Sam nodded his head and looked down at his notes in his hands,

"All three women drove buses for the Nelson County schools; Helen Dillard was only part-time however. All three men worked as contractors, but Matthew Dillard was retired, and Dick Reynolds was partially retired. Also both the Reynolds and Dillard couples watched their grandchildren or great-grandchildren during the day. Thankfully the children weren't present at the time the two couples were murdered, or we would have had more victims."

Mick kept the new bit of information in mind as he said,

"The Unsub could be someone who had a traumatic experience with a bus driver or a contractor as a child."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Sam said,

"Possibly but we'll work on the Unsub's profile when we get to the Reynolds' residence. Alright now get your bags, we'll be driving in two SUVs and its almost a three hour drive to Wingina, so let's go."

That said the team quickly gathered their bags and made their way to the door. When they reached the two SUVs that were parked out front Gina, Prophet, and Mick piled into the second SUV so that Beth and Sam could ride together in the first SUV.

Climbing into the SUV Sam took hold of Beth's hand as he looked her in the face and asked,

"Ready?"

Smiling Beth nodded her head, "Let's get the show on the road."

After kissing Beth passionately on the lips Sam put the car in gear and began making their way to Wingina, Virginia with Beth by his side. As he drove Sam continued to keep an eye on Beth without her noticing. After being on the road for nearly two hours Sam began to notice Beth moving around a lot in her seat as if she couldn't find a comfortable position. Watching this Sam started to become worried. Reaching over Sam took Beth's hand in his own as he asked,

"Beth, are you alright? You're shifting around as if you can't get comfortable. If you want I can pull over so you can get out and walk around."

Beth squeezed his hand reassuringly, "No Sam I'm fine. The baby is just moving around a lot and is making it impossible for me to get comfortable."

As soon as she said this Beth inhaled sharply and grabbed her lower rib area. This didn't make Sam feel any better, it made him even more worried about Beth. Looking at Sam's face Beth could see the worry all over his face. Smiling Beth squeezed his hand again as she said,

"It was nothing Sam, don't worry. The baby just caught me off guard by kicking me in the ribs. I'm fine Sam I promise."

Glancing quickly at Beth's face Sam could tell that she was telling the truth. Heaving a sigh Sam allowed the worry to disappear from his face. Placing a smile on his face Sam turned back to Beth. Seeing the smile upon his face Beth smiled in return as she lifted their intertwined hands to her lips and quickly kissed the back of Sam's hand. Sam kept their hands intertwined as he said,

"Alright I believe you and just so you know we'll be at the Reynolds' crime scene in a little over forty-five minutes."

Not wanting to admit that she did want to stop and stretch her legs Beth thought to herself, 'thank god.' The short remainder of the car ride was spent in silence as they made their approach to Wingina, Virginia.


	4. The Crime Scene

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to the story. I hope you like it. Please read and then send me a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 3- The Crime Scene

After what felt like forever for Beth but in reality was only fifty minutes, the team pulled up to the Reynolds' house that was roped off with the infamous yellow tape. Climbing out of the SUV Beth stretched as much as her protruding stomach would allow, which wasn't very far.

Sam walked around the vehicle to where Beth stood as Gina, Mick, and Prophet joined them. Standing there for a moment the team watched the local police run around the yard like ants going after food. Turning to his team Sam started,

"Ok we are going to split up. Mick, I want you to scope out the house and see if you can determine what direction the Unsub shot the Reynolds from. Also look at the position of the bodies and see if you can find out what they were doing at the time they were shot."

Nodding his head Mick turned and immediately went to work. Turning back to the three remaining members of his team Sam continued, "Gina, I want you and Beth to talk with some of the officers and see what they have found so far. Then I want the two of you to go talk to the victims' daughter and her husband. From what the report said they live in the house right up the road on the right. See if either one of them heard anything this morning or if her parents had any type of enemies."

While both Gina and Beth nodded in acknowledgement to his instructions Sam turned to Prophet and said, "Prophet you'll be with me. We are going to talk with the sheriff and then he is going to take us to the station so we can set up."

Prophet nodded his head, "Alright as long as I don't get stuck sitting in the back of the squad car. One time was enough for me."

"I can't make any promises, Prophet," Sam said with a mischievous grin on his face. Gina and Beth laughed as they made their way over to the crime scene to talk with an officer. When they reached the yellow tape the two agents had a good view of the yard. Even though the bodies were covered with a yellow tarp Beth's stomach still became queasy as she covered her mouth with her hand as if she might be sick. Seeing her reaction Gina placed a hand on Beth's arm as she asked,

"You ok Beth? You look a little green."

Turning her head away from the gruesome scene Beth looked at her team member and friend and nodded her head, "Yeah I'm fine. The baby all of a sudden wants to make me feel queasy at a crime scene after years of experience and having never been effected before."

A sympathetic expression spread across Gina's face as she nodded in understanding, "Well then let's get you away from these dead bodies and go talk to one of these fine officers."

Beth pulled her hand away from her mouth to reveal a smile on her face as she nodded her head in agreement for a second time. After finding an officer who was a descent distance from the crime scene the two agents approached him with credentials in hand. The officer nodded to them as Gina stated,

"Good afternoon. I am Agent Gina LaSalle, and this is Agent Beth Griffith. We are with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit."

The officer smiled and reached his hand out to shake each of their hands as he said,

"Nice to meet you, I am Deputy Wayne Danson. What can I do for you two fine ladies?"

Gina smiled sweetly at Deputy Danson in response to his question as she replied, "If you could Deputy Danson, can you tell us what you all have discovered here so far?"

Deputy Danson quickly glanced over to the taped off area of the yard, "Of course. When we first arrived we found the victims' granddaughter standing beside her car. Her mother joined us a moment later, and embraced her daughter. The granddaughter seemed pretty shaken up by what she had found. After we took her statement the girl's mother took her and the children over to her house. They are still there I believe. When we approached the bodies, Mrs. Reynolds was lying on the ground not far from the school bus, while Mr. Reynolds was laying a little ways from the steps that lead to the kitchen. Both of them were shot once in the chest. The doc…I mean Coroner, said that it appeared that they were shot directly in the heart. But that was just him speculating, he won't know for sure till he performs the autopsies."

Beth nodded as she made note of what the Deputy said before she asked, "Did you find any shell casings near the body?"

"No, and we didn't find any other tracks other than the tracks that the granddaughter's Ford Focus made. We didn't even find any foot prints," said Deputy Danson with a solemn expression on his face.

Having found everything they needed to know Beth and Gina thanked the deputy and went over to where Mick was standing by one of the SUVs. Pushing off the vehicle Mick stood looking casual as the two female agents slowly made their approach. Coming to a halt Gina smiled at the cunning British agent as she asked,

"You're done scoping out the house already? Were you able to figure anything out that the police haven't already?"

Mick relaxed his arms at his sides as he nodded his head, "Yeah I'm done scoping. From what I could tell Mrs. Reynolds was most likely shot and killed first when she came out to start her bus. An officer told me she was still holding the keys in her hand when they approached her. After hearing the gunshot Mr. Reynolds came out to see if everything was ok. Seeing his wife lying on the ground he quickly started making his way over to her when he himself was shot and killed. Now in regards to where Mrs. Reynolds was shot in relation to the height of the front end of the school bus I would wager that our Unsub was somewhere midrange on the mountain here beside the house, and he shot them with some type of hunting rifle."

Not expecting Mick to have uncovered that much information Beth stood there looking at him with her mouth slightly open and a shocked expression on her face. Hearing Mick laugh at her expression Beth quickly snapped out of her stupor and closed her mouth as Mick asked,

"Have you two finished with what Sam asked you two to do? I was going to head to the station but I can wait if you want me to."

Beth could feel her anger start to build in response to his request, but before she could respond Gina replied,

"Actually we're still not done yet. Sam also asked us to go talk with the victims' daughter, her husband, and the granddaughter if possible. But you can go on ahead and head to the station, Mick, we'll be headed that way then we're done."

With one last nod of his head Mick headed toward the second SUV. Turning to Gina Beth asked, "Do you mind if we drive the SUV over to the daughter's house? I don't know about you but my feet are already starting to swell from all the walking we've done."

Smiling in response to Beth's question the two of them climbed back into the SUV and made their way over to the daughter's house just down the street. Not even a minute later the two agents climbed back out of the SUV and slowly walked to a smaller white house with an enclosed front porch.

Coming to the wooden front door Gina extended her hand and gently knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened, a woman with medium length dark brown hair, and eyes red and swollen from crying stood in front of them. Both women showed their credentials as Beth said,

"Good afternoon ma'me I am Agent Griffith, and this is Agent LaSalle, we're with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. We've come to talk about the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds, are you Mrs. Debbie Landers?"

Tears streamed down the woman's face at the mention of her parents as she nodded her head, "Yes I'm Debbie Landers. Y'all please come in and sit down."

Walking into what appeared to be the living room Gina and Beth seated themselves on the first sofa next the door while Mrs. Landers resumed her place next to her husband on the other sofa. Looking at the sad couple Beth immediately felt sympathy for them as she began,

"Mr. and Mrs. Landers we are sorry for your loss but we still need to ask you both a few questions to help us in our investigation."

As she watched Mr. and Mrs. Landers agree to answer questions Beth felt a slight twinge of pain in her lower abdomen which caused her to cringe as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. Seeing her rub her belly Gina leaned in closer to Beth and whispered,

"Are you ok?"

Not wanting to worry her or Mr. and Mrs. Landers Beth smiled as she replied, "Oh yeah I'm fine."

Taking her response as the truth Gina turned back to the distraught couple and asked, "Mrs. Landers, did your parents have any enemies that you know of?"

Debbie Landers stared at Gina as if she couldn't believe she would ever think of such a thing as she replied,

"No one hated them that I'm aware of. Everyone liked my parents."

As Gina made note of her answer Beth asked, "Mrs. Landers were you doing anything this morning when your parents were killed? Did you hear the gunshot by any chance?"

Tears silently slid down Debbie Landers' face once again as she replied, "I woke up and took a shower early this morning before I started to get ready for work at around six this morning. Mike was still asleep when I got in the shower. I didn't hear anything while I was in the shower."

Beth nodded her head in understanding as she looked at Michael Landers and asked, "Mr. Landers were you awoken by any loud noises this morning?"

Mr. Landers sadly shook his head no as he replied, "No I didn't hear anything, but I am an extremely heavy sleeper. I only woke up when Debbie slapped my arm really hard to tell me to get up and get ready for work."

Hearing this Beth smiled inwardly, that sounded like Sam on some of the mornings after they spent the night together. He may be the team leader but some mornings he just didn't want to get out of bed.

With a glance at Gina Beth knew that the interview was over, they had gotten all the information they needed. Turning back to the saddened couple Gina and Beth both handed them their business cards with their cell numbers written on them. With a final found of thank-you's Gina rose to her feet and helped Beth up and they headed for the door. Just as they reached the door Debbie Reynolds jumped to her feet and said,

"Agents, please find the man who did this to my parents and make sure he gets what he deserves."

With identical serious expressions on their faces both Gina and Beth nodded their heads and said, "Don't worry Mrs. Landers we will."

As they made their way over to where the SUV was parked Beth continued to feel uncomfortable, it seemed to her that it was steadily increasing every minute. Then just as she reached the hood of the SUV Beth was overtaken by an intense pain that coursed through her lower abdomen. With a hand on the SUV's hood Beth managed to remain on her feet as she doubled over in pain from the unexpected contraction, and hollered in both surprise and pain.

Having heard Beth holler out in pain, Gina stopped in her tracks on the other side of the SUV. Looking over at her teammate, and only seeing a hand on the hood, Gina quickly made her way over to Beth's side. Placing one hand on Beth's back and the other on her arm to help support her Gina asked,

"Beth, what is it? What's wrong?"

Still dealing with the intensely painful contraction Beth managed to gasp, "intense pain…shooting through lower abdomen."

Caught off guard at Beth's response a look of surprised covered Gina's face as she realized what could be happening. Wanting to confirm her theory she tentatively asked, "Like…like a contraction?"

Beth nodded her head vigorously, "Yes…I think I'm going into labor."

Her theory confirmed, Gina wrapped her arm around Beth's back and helped her straighten herself as they made their way to the passenger side door while Gina said, "Ok, change of plans. I am taking you to the hospital."

Expecting Beth to put up some kind of fight Gina was shocked when the brunette remained silent. Gina pushed the thought out of her mind as she ran to the driver side door and climbed in. As she backed out of the long gravel driveway Gina took out her cell phone and pressed an all too familiar number on her speed dial. A minute later she heard,

"You are on the air with the Brilliant Penelope Garcia. What is your request?"

"Garcia, its Gina. I need you to find the closest hospital from Wingina."

"I sure can my dear…wait, hospital? Did something happen?"

Gina glanced over to Beth who was once again breathing heavily through another contraction, "Beth's gone into labor, Garcia."

As if to reinforce her statement, Beth let out a slight scream in pain that Garcia was able to hear on her end of the line. This seemed to kick start Garcia into her search because Gina could hear frantic clicking on the keyboard. A moment later Garcia replied,

"The closest hospital is the University of Virginia Hospital in Charlottesville, it's about an hour drive. I am also sending you the coordinates to your cell."

"Thanks Garcia we'll keep you informed."

"I will be waiting eagerly by the phone."

Closing her phone Gina quickly loaded the coordinates into the GPS system. With the route to the hospital on the screen Gina glanced quickly over to Beth, she was leaning back in the seat slightly as if she were trying to relax the best she could. As if she were reading her mind, before Gina could open her mouth Beth asked,

"How far away is the hospital?"

"The closest hospital is the University Of Virginia Hospital in Charlottesville. It's about an hour away," said Gina as she starred Beth directly in the face as she waited for her to respond. By the look on Beth's face she was contemplating how much pain she would have to endure in the hour it would take to reach the hospital. Realizing that there really was no other option Beth sighed in surrender as she looked back at Gina and said,

"Alright, let's get the going."

Just as she said this a thought suddenly came to Beth's mind, 'Sam needs to know.' As quick as a gun slinger drawing his gun Beth retrieved her cell phone from its case on her belt. Hearing Beth moving around in the seat next to her Gina quickly glanced over at her before returning her eyes to the road. Seeing Beth with her phone out and dialing a number at lightning speed Gina already knew who Beth was calling. A small smile spread across Gina's face as she nonchalantly asked,

"Calling Sam?"

Placing the small phone to her ear Beth gave a nod of her head as she waited as the phone rang. After three rings Beth heard the deep voice of the one person she truly cared about say,

"Hey baby, Mick said that you and Gina were going to talk to the Reynolds' daughter and her husband. Are you two heading to the station now?"

Beth began to feel nervous about Sam's reaction to her news as she continued to listen to his deep voice. When he finished talking Beth took a quick calming breath and replied,

"Yes Sam we did talk with the Reynolds' daughter and her husband, but they didn't give us any new information. But…um…Sam, there's something that I need to tell you. I have had a couple of contractions after leaving the daughter's house, and I think I'm going into labor."

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. Apparently Sam hadn't expected her to tell him this. As the silence continued Beth could already imagine the look of pure shock that most likely covered Sam's face at the very moment. Prophet and Mick were probably going crazy trying to figure out what had happened that would leave Sam silent and shocked. After what felt like an eternity Sam, in a small voice unlike his own, asked,

"Beth…Beth are you sure?"

Relief spread throughout Beth's body after finally hearing signs of life form Sam as she replied,

"I'm pretty sure Sam. Gina is taking me to the University of Virginia Hospital in Charlottesville."

As soon as she said this the feeling of relief immediately turned into an intense feeling of pain. Not wanting to worry Sam Beth tried to remain calm and take deep breaths as she battled the pain. But her attempts to not worry Sam were futile, for he asked,

"Beth, are you ok? Are you having a contraction right now?"

Still enduring the painful contraction Beth grunted an affirmative in response. It was as if he were already by her side as she listened to him say,

"Just take deep breaths Beth. You'll be alright. I'm going to leave Mick and Prophet here at the station, and I'm going to meet you at the hospital. I love you Beth."

Gaining control of her voice Beth breathlessly replied,

"Alright, I love you too."

Hearing nothing but silence on the other end of the line again Beth closed her phone and reattached it to her belt loop. Leaning her head back against the head rest Beth was happy that the contraction had ended. Rubbing her hands over her swollen belly Beth glanced at Gina and said,

"Sam said that he is on his way and he will meet us at the hospital. And when I see him I'm going to hurt him for making me go through this."

Knowing that Beth wasn't one to back down from her word Gina extended her hand out, palm up over to Beth as she said,

"Alright Beth give me your gun. We don't need you to shoot Sam just because he got you pregnant. We will need both you and him to help us solve this case so hand over your gun, no alternatives."

Beth sighed in resignation as she tentatively handed Gina her gun. She knew that Gina was right, that they would still need herself and Sam to help them solve the case, but it didn't mean that she had to like it. With a look of satisfaction on her face Gina placed Beth's side arm in the center console compartment as she continued to maneuver their way to Charlottesville.


	5. Connections

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I was hoping more people would be reading this story, but maybe it will just take time. Please send me a review after you read and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 4- Connections

Back at the Wingina Police Station Mick and Prophet were seated at the little wooden table within the equally small office area that the sheriff had given them to set up as their work area. Even though they didn't have a lot to go on the two agents continued to go over the information that they already knew.

Upon first entering the room Prophet attached the photos of the three sets of victims onto the white board to better help them find a connection between the three. It was this that Prophet was currently starring at intensely. There was a connection between the three couples; they just had to figure out what it was. Bowing his head Prophet quickly rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

Turning to look next to him at Mick, who had also been starring at the board, Prophet could tell that he too had been thinking as hard as he had been. As he watched Mick continue to stare at the board Prophet could tell that something was beginning to click in Mick's head. Not saying a word Prophet waited patiently.

Suddenly Mick shot out of his seat like his chair was on fire. Coming to stand between Prophet and the white board Mick glanced back and forth between the two as he said,

"Didn't Sam say that all three couples had the same jobs? All the wives were bus drivers while the husbands were contractors? Or at least retired contractors, when talking about Dick Reynolds and Matthew Dillard."

As he listened to Mick speak Prophet realized the direction that Mick was heading in. That was part of the connection that they had been trying to find. Knowing now what part of the connection between the victims was, they now had something to work with. Taking out his cell phone from his back jean pocket Prophet pressed the number one button on his speed dial. After only one ring he heard a familiar voice,

"You have reached the office of Penelope the Technical Goddess. Speak and you shall be heard."

A smile spread across Prophet's face, "Hey P, its Prophet. I need you to go through everything on each of the couples that the Unsub killed and see if you can find a connection between the three couples."

"My fingers are already flying like the wind. I will be in touch when I have found something, Garcia out."

Placing his phone back in his jean pocket Prophet turned to Mick and said, "Garcia is looking into the connection between the three couples. Maybe we could ask Sheriff Howard if he knows the names of the men that worked with Dick Reynolds, Matthew Dillard, and Jack Mason. Just because Dick Reynolds and Matthew Dillard are retired doesn't mean that they don't sometimes do odd jobs. Maybe one of these guys can tell us something about the husbands and their lives we don't already know."

Liking the idea Mick rose to his feet and the two of them went in search of the sheriff.


	6. Progress

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Please read and send me a review about what you think. I'm determining whether to stop updating the story til I get more reviews. Tell me what you think. If you want me to continue to update the story send me a review.**

Chapter 5- Progress

After parking the SUV in the relatively large parking lot out front of the UVA Hospital, Sam, partially running, made his way to the main entrance.

It had taken him a little over an hour to reach the hospital, even with the sirens blazing and breaking every speed limit between Wingina and Charlottesville. During the drive Sam could feel a sense of nervousness building within him, and now as he made his way into the building it continued to build. He knew that he was nervous about Beth going into labor; he hadn't expected it to happen, not while they were on a case. Even with that Sam knew that what he was most nervous about was becoming a father.

Sam quickly pushed the nervous thoughts of fatherhood out of his mind as he approached the main information desk. The lady seated behind the desk looked up at him and smiled,

"Can I help you sir?"

"Can you tell me what floor Labor and Delivery is on, please?" asked Sam with a sweet, friendly smile on his face.

Even with his smile on his face the receptionist could see the nervousness that he was feeling. Still smiling the receptionist replied,

"Labor and Delivery is on the third floor. You can reach the floor by using the elevators over there. If you turn right as you get off the elevator the nurse's station is right down the hall."

Thanking the receptionist Sam quickly made his way over to the elevators.

Up on the Labor and Delivery floor Gina sat in a chair beside the hospital bed that Beth was currently lying in. After arriving at the hospital a little over an hour ago the two women mainly talked about the case based on the information that Deputy Danson had given them at the crime scene. As they talked Gina noticed that Beth was only partially engaged in their conversation, like she had something else on her mind.

Gina knew that Beth was wrapped up in her own thoughts when Beth didn't say anything after she had finished speaking. Feeling both curious and worried about Beth's silence Gina slowly reached her hand over and gently touched Beth's arm.

Upon feeling Gina's hand touch her skin Beth quickly shook her head as she resurfaced from her thoughts. Seeing that the glossy over glazed look was gone from Beth's eyes Gina smiled tentatively as she asked,

"Hey, you were so quiet, and you didn't say anything after I finished talking. You got something on your mind? Or should I say someone, like Sam?"

Beth's cheeks immediately burned crimson at Gina's accurate insinuation. But before she could open her mouth to reply there was a voice from the door,

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Both Gina and Beth quickly turned their heads toward the door, and what Beth saw made her smile. There, standing in the doorway was Sam with is work satchel hanging awkwardly on his shoulder.

After quickly glancing at Beth and seeing the smile upon her face Gina rose to her feet and waited as Sam made his way into the room and said,

"I'm going to head back to the police station and see what Prophet and Mick have found so far, and tell them what little we learned from Deputy Danson and Debbie Landers."

Sam nodded his head in acknowledgement as he sat down in the newly vacant chair beside Beth's bed. As Gina made her way to the door Beth said,

"Thank you Gina for helping me and for staying here with me."

Looking back at her teammate and friend Gina smiled as she replied, "It was no problem Beth. Plus I didn't want to leave you here all alone while you waited for Coop. I'll be back later with the guys to meet the precious end result of all your hard work. We'll also keep you updated on what we learn on the case, but since Sam brought along his computer we may not need to keep you updated."

Once Gina had left and they had the room to themselves Sam reached over and took Beth's hand in his own as he smiled lovingly at her in response to her own loving smile still spread across her face.

Even with the smile that was spread across her face Sam could tell that she was using it as a mask to hide the pain she had been feeling since the contractions began. Lifting their intertwined hands from her abdomen Sam pressed a kiss against the back of Beth's hand as he said,

"I can see the pain you're trying to hide behind that smile Beth. So tell me the truth, how are you doing?"

The smile slowly disappeared from Beth's face. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide the look of pain that still covered her face. A sigh of defeat escaped her lips as she said,

"I'm doing alright. The contractions are painful but they haven't reached the level of indescribable pain yet. Hopefully they can give me an epidural before then. Other than that I'm good. They haven't checked me yet to see how far I'm dilated, but they said they would check after I've been here for at least an hour so they should be here soon."

As she talked Beth saw relief spread across Sam's face. Seeing this Beth wanted to cheer him up. The smile returned to her face as she squeezed his hand slightly as she said,

"You know I was thinking about you just before you arrived. That's why you heard Gina say your name; she was trying to find out what I was thinking about."

A goofy grin spread over Sam's lips while a look of curiosity spread over the remainder of his face as he asked, "What exactly were you thinking about that would involve me?"

The present smile upon her face grew even bigger as Beth replied, "Oh just one of the incredibly enjoyable evenings we had filled with love where we ended up creating something pretty special."

Seeing the twinkle that had ignited in Sam's eyes Beth knew that he understood what special evening she was talking about as she continued, "But instead of just telling you about it I think it would be better if I showed you."

Leaning over the bed slightly Beth used her intertwined hand to begin pulling Sam closer to her. Once he got close enough Beth used her free hand to grasp the top part of his shirt close to his neck and pulled his face closer to hers where she captured his lips in a kiss. As soon as their lips met Beth immediately deepened the kiss, making it more passionate.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, neither one of them wanted to end it. Then unexpectantly Beth felt a warm liquid flow from between her legs like water rushing from a newly opened dam. Beth's eyes few open and were immediately filled with shock as she separated from Sam and stared unblinkingly down at her protruding stomach as she tried to feel around the area between her legs. As her fingers touched the dampened sheet Beth quickly turned back to Sam as she tried to find her voice.

As soon as she turned her head back to look at him Sam immediately saw the shocked expression that covered her face, and filled her eyes. Worried about what could have caused her expression to change so suddenly Sam cupped Beth's left cheek with his right hand as he asked,

"What is it Beth? What's got you looking like you've just been smacked in the face?"

Feeling the warmth of Sam's hand against her cheek seemed to have awakened her a little from her shock as she leaned her head against his head. As she repeatedly blinked her eyes Beth covered Sam's hand with her own as she replied,

"Sam, I think my water just broke."

Even though he could fee that her fingers were wet Sam quickly pulled back the thin hospital sheet just to double check. Sure enough there between Beth's legs was a giant wet spot where the water had spread.

Right after he spread the sheet back over Beth's legs Sam quickly grabbed the remote that lay on the mattress near Beth's head and pressed the call button. A second later from the remote itself they heard,

"Can I help you?"

Sam quickly brought the remote closer to his face, "Yes, I need someone to bring a change of bed sheets. My girlfriend's water just broke."

The nurse on the other end of the remote assured them that someone would be there in a minute to help them. Sure enough a few minutes after Sam placed the remote back on the mattress a nurse in purple scrubs walked in with sheets bundled under her arm. Seeing the two agents the nurse smiled and said,

"Hi I'm Natalie. I hear that your water broke a few moments ago and that you need dry sheets."

With the shocked expression gone from her face Beth looked calm as she nodded her head, "Yep it did. I'm Beth by the way, and this is Sam."

Natalie nodded her head in acknowledgement as she made her way over to the bed and said,

"It's nice to meet you both. Now Beth I'm going to need you to please stand while I quickly strip and change the bed."

With help from Sam Beth slowly pulled herself up from the bed. Right as she got herself steadied on her feet a contraction washed over her, causing her to double over in pain. Not wanting her to fall Sam quickly pulled Beth into his chest as she hissed from the pain. As the contraction ended Beth's body began to relax while still in Sam's arms. At that moment Natalie came over and stood by Beth's side and said,

"You can get back in the bed now Beth. And since your contraction has ended I am going to go ahead and check you to see how far you are dilated."

As Beth gingerly climbed back into the bed Natalie pulled some gloves over her hands, and reached between Beth's separated legs beneath the new sheet. Removing her hand a minute later Natalie said,

"Well Beth you are currently a little over 2 centimeters dilated. Now you have to be at least 3 centimeters to get an epidural, so you should be able to get it after the next time you're checked."

After recording Beth's dilation on the chart Natalie left the room. Leaning her head back against her pillow Beth pouted like a little child as she whined,

"But I want an epidural now. I don't want to wait till later when the contractions become more painful to get it."

Watching Beth whine like a child made Sam laugh silently to himself, but he quickly stopped when Beth glared at him as if she knew that he had been laughing. Wiping the smile from his face Sam cleared his throat and said,

"Why don't we talk about something else to get your mind off the contractions, we can talk about the case and what we've learned so far. Beth seemed to like the idea, and nodded her head. Closing his eyes briefly Sam prepared himself to think like the Unsub. Reopening his eyes Sam began,

"I'm the Unsub, I've killed three different couples, all of whom have the same jobs. I am always stationed somewhere out of sight like a hunter, stalking my prey. I'm waiting, I see the women come out to start their buses, I shoot them. Then when the husbands come outside I shoot them as well. But why do I kill couples whose jobs are a contractor and a bus driver? What is so special about them?"

As Sam returned to normal Beth thought about the questions that he had posed at the end, why did the Unsub target couples who were contractors and bus drivers? Why something so specific? Thinking back to the briefing they had before they left headquarters Beth recalled what Mick had theorized. Looking to Sam Beth said,

"Maybe Mick is right; maybe the Unsub had a traumatic experience with a bus driver or a contractor as a child. Maybe one of his parents worked as a contractor or a bus driver."

Sam considered Beth's statement. Taking a calming breath Sam once again took Beth's hand in his own as he replied,

"That is a good theory. Maybe if the guys call we can run it by them."

The idea of talking about the case seemed to work, Beth felt her anger disappear and she began to relax. Beth remained quiet as Sam continued to tell her everything else that Sheriff Howard had told him about the case…


	7. Person of Interest

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter. Thank you to the people who have read and reviewed this story. It makes me feel good that you are enjoying my story. Unfortunately I don't own Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior. As always read the chapter and then please send me a review telling me what you think.**

Chapter 6- Person of Interest

Back at the Wingina Police Station Gina, Prophet, and Mick were all seated around the small table inside the equally small office area. Each agent had a folder of each murder open in front of them, reviewing all the aspects of the three cases while they waited for Andrew Jones, a co-worker of Dick Reynolds to arrive at the station.

After talking with Sheriff Howard about any present and past co-workers of the three contractors the sheriff was able to procure up multiple lists of co-workers of each victim.

They had already talked with the co-workers of Matthew Dillard, and Jack Mason. Both men were able to give them a little more insight into the lives of Jack Mason and Matthew Dillard, but not much.

Hearing footsteps coming toward their work area the three agents looked up from the files in front of them to stare at Sheriff Howard standing in the doorway as he spoke,

"Andrew Jones just arrived, and he's waiting in the interrogation room next to my office."

Thanking the sheriff all three agents closed their files and made their way to the specified room. Reaching the room Mick and Gina remained outside watching through the two way mirror as Prophet walked into the room. They had taken turns talking with the other two workers, and now it was Prophet's turn.

Closing the door of the small, cramped room Prophet turned to look at the friend and co-worker of Dick Reynolds. Andrew Jones looked disheveled, his hair was a mess and his clothes were unkempt. Dick Reynolds may have just been murdered this morning, and it seemed that Andrew Jones had been mourning his death ever since he heard the news.

Sitting himself in the metal chair across from their new person of interest Prophet noted the red, swollen nature of the man's eyes. He had apparently been crying some time during the day. Seeing that Andrew wasn't about to say anything Prophet started,

"Mr. Jones, do you know why we asked you to come here today?"

Andrew Jones rubbed a hand over his face,

"Sheriff Howard said that y'all wanted to ask me some questions about Dick. What exactly do you want to know about him?"

Prophet nodded his head slightly, "Well Mr. Jones since you were a close friend of Dick Reynolds as well as a co-worker we were hoping you can tell us if he had any problems with anyone, or if someone had a problem with him?"

Andrew Jones remained quiet for a couple of minutes as he thought really hard about what Prophet had asked him about. Looking back at Prophet Andrew replied,

"I don't really know of anyone who had a problem with Dick, he was a good contractor, and he took his job seriously. As for anyone whom Dick may have had a problem with I can only think of one person. He's a young guy, just started working with us last week. He apparently was having trouble following Dick's instructions."

Prophet was intrigued; neither of the other two men had given them information like this. Leaning over the table a little more Prophet asked,

"Can you tell me the name of this worker?"

Andrew Jones scratched his head for a second, "Ryan something, I don't know his last name. Like I said, he just started working for us last week. I never heard Dick say his last name, and the guy didn't talk much."

Realizing that they may have a new lead Prophet rose from his chair, thanking Andrew for his cooperation as he headed for the door. Joining Mick and Gina outside the room he could tell that they too were thinking the same thing- they needed to Garcia and see if she could find anything on the mysterious Ryan.

Without saying a word the three of them made their way back to their small work space. Right as they walked into the room, as if she had read their minds, Garcia appeared on the screen of the computer that was situated in the middle of the table. Garcia smiled when she saw the three of them on her screen as she said,

"Ah just the three agents I was looking for. Sorry it took me so long but I finally collected the information you requested on all three couples. The file is now sitting in your emails waiting to be opened."

All three of them sat down in their seats, and while Gina and Mick checked their emails Prophet looked back at Garcia and asked,

"Garcia, was there a worker by the name of Ryan on any of the contractors' employment lists? He only worked with the contractors for a short period of time, which is probably why we couldn't find anyone named Ryan on the lists the sheriff gave us."

On the screen Prophet watched Garcia stare intently at one of her many other computer screens while her fingers typed away madly on the keyboard. The clicking of the keys stopped as second later as Garcia turned back to Prophet's screen and said,

"There is a Ryan Jacobs listed under all three male victims' employment lists. It appears that he would work for their companies for about a week before they were killed, and then after the murders he would leave and go to another area of Wingina and find another job."

Prophet kept the smile of success from showing on his face. From the way this Ryan Jacobs acted he seemed to be the Unsub they were looking for. But before he could say anything he needed to be sure,

"Garcia, find anything you can on Ryan Jacobs' life."

A serious expression appeared on Garcia's face as she replied,

"Give me a second…Ryan Jacobs was born in Wingina and has lived here all his life. He lost both his parents when he was young; his father died in an accident at work, and his mother was killed in a car accident…Oh my god, Ryan's mother was a school bus driver, the accident that killed her happened while she was on one of her routes."

Hearing Ryan's mother's occupation caused Prophet to become anxious as he asked,

"What did Ryan's father do for a living, P?"

Garcia quickly read over the file again, and her eyes widened in shock as she replied,

"He was a contractor. He died from falling off a roof he was working on. What's even weirder is that after his parents died Ryan was put into foster care and was placed with two different families. And with that he was also forced to change schools. While he went to the first school he rode the bus home, and his bus driver was Emily Mason, and then when he attended his second school in Nelson County his bus driver was Mary Reynolds. That, I feel, is a freaking coincidence."

Listening as Garcia spouted the information Prophet recorded her words on paper. Ryan Jacobs' past was an important part of the investigation in order to pin him for all three murders. But they wouldn't be able to pin him at all unless they could figure out why he did all this. They needed to figure out what triggered everything to happen. Noticing Garcia's talking speed was beginning to return to normal Prophet said,

"Garcia, look back at Ryan Jacobs' life and see if you can find anything that we can ID as the stressor."

Garcia nodded her head, "I will reread the file and even dig deeper if I have to."

That said the webcam connection ended. Turning his head Prophet looked at Gina and Mick just as they lifted their heads from looking at their computer screens. Having heard everything that Garcia had said while they read the emails both Gina and Mick appeared to agree with Prophet's approach with Ryan Jacobs' involvement in the case.

Pointing at her own computer screen Gina said,

"Good idea to ask Garcia to dig deeper into Jacobs' life. I couldn't find anything in his file that could be the stressor. Do you think Sheriff Howard would know anything about Ryan?"

Mick nodded his head in agreement, "It may help to ask him. From what Garcia said Ryan has lived in Wingina all his life, so Sheriff Howard may be able to tell us a little more about him than Garcia can. But no one can tell her that I ever said that."

Liking the idea Prophet nodded his head as well while trying to suppress a grin. Then after quickly glancing down at his watch he added,

"Let's see if the sheriff is still here. It's already 10 o'clock at night so he may have already left the station. If that's the case then we can talk with him as soon as he gets in tomorrow."

Both Gina and Mick were shocked to hear that it was 10 o'clock at night. To them it didn't feel like it had been nearly twelve hours since arriving in Wingina. Shaking the thoughts from her mind Gina rose to her feet to go see if the sheriff was still there. Not even five minutes later Gina returned and said,

"Sheriff Howard isn't here. Deputy Danson said that he left a little over an hour ago."

That said Gina returned to her seat at the small table next to Mick and Prophet and continued to read the file that lay on the table. The questions they had for the sheriff would wait till morning since they didn't want to disturb him while at home with his family.


	8. Questions

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to upload it. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please send me a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 7- Questions

Seated in the uncomfortable wooden chair beside Beth's bed Sam sat in semi darkness as he watched Beth resting in her bed. Nearly two hours ago the nurses returned to check Beth's dilation again. Beth had been both happy and relieved to hear that she was dilated four centimeters. She would finally be able to get the epidural she had been waiting somewhat patiently for for the past hour.

But her feeling of happiness had quickly turned to pain when the doctor inserted the long needle into her lower spine. Sam hated not being allowed to hold and comfort Beth as the tears of pain slowly slid down her face.

After the epidural was administered Beth was able to handle the contractions so much easier. With the clock reading 10 o'clock at night Sam knew that Beth would most likely still be in labor by the following morning.

The sudden loud ringing of the room's only phone brought Sam from his thoughts. Since neither one of them had told anyone on the team the room's phone number, not even Garcia, Sam had no idea who it was that would be trying to call. This aspect in itself caused Sam's curiosity to peak and compelled him to reach for the phone and answer,

"Hello? Who is this?"

An unexpected, familiar voice was heard on the other end of the line,

"Hey Sam it's me, Mick. How's everything going with Beth?"

A sigh of relief escaped Sam's lips, "She's good Mick…Not meaning to be rude, but how did you guys get our number?"

Sam heard Mick laugh on the other end of the line, "We called the front desk and asked for you guys' phone number. We figured it would be a good thing to have since they don't like for people to use their cell phones within the hospital."

"That was a good idea. Were you guys able to make a break in the case? Is that why you called?"

You could tell that Mick was smiling by the sound of his voice, "You know us too well Coop. We found a connection between all three couples. The same man worked with the husbands a little over a week before they and their wives were killed. The man's name is Ryan Jacobs. Apparently his parents shared the same occupation with each of our couples. His parents were also killed when he was young, his father in an accident at work, and his mother was killed in an accident while on one of her routes. He apparently rode on both Emily Mason's bus and Mary Reynolds' bus while he was in school. That's about all we've got; Garcia is searching for his stressor and we are going to talk with Sheriff Howard in the morning, but we are pretty sure we have our Unsub."

It felt like an unknown weight had been lifted off Sam's shoulders as he listened to Mick's words. They believed that they had found the Unsub, and Sam agreed. A smile slowly spread across Sam's face as he said,

"Good work, Mick. All three of you guys did great. Let us know what Sheriff Howard and Garcia have to say. I'll talk later, bye."

After hearing Mick's reasoning response to his request Sam quietly placed the phone back on its receiver that lay on the night stand. As he did this Sam looked over at Beth and was relieved to see that she was still asleep with a peaceful expression on her face.

With her eyes still closed from pretending to be asleep Beth asked,

"So were they able to find something? They wouldn't have called and asked for our phone number unless they had found something."

A sheepish expression covered Sam's face at having been caught in the act. Reaching over and grasping one of Beth's hands Sam countered,

"How long have you been awake? Did the phone wake you up?"

Unfazed by his attempt at redirecting her question Beth squeezed Sam's hand with her own as she replied,

"You didn't answer my question Sam. Did they find something new?"

Figuring that his attempts at redirecting Beth's train of thought wouldn't work Sam heaved a sigh as he replied,

"Yes they found something new. They have discovered someone they believe could be the Unsub. They are having Garcia look into his personal life, and they are going to talk with Sheriff Howard in the morning; see what he may know about the man."

It may have been the shortened version but it still contained all the information that Mick had told him, just not as detailed. Even though she had been given the shortened version Beth seemed content that Sam had told her what Mick has said over the phone. Seeing that he had answered her first question Sam decided to try his own question again by repeating,

"So are you going to answer my question now? Did the phone wake you up when it rang or were you already awake?"

Knowing that it was only fair to answer his questions since he had answered hers Beth replied,

"The phone did wake me up, but I wasn't really asleep before then anyway. The baby doesn't seem to care that I've been given the epidural. He or she has been moving around constantly the past hour, making it hard for me to sleep"… "Do you think you could lie in the bed next to me? They baby always seems to calm down whenever you're next to me."

A loving and understanding smile spread across Sam's face as he rose to his feet and slowly made his way over to the empty space next to Beth in the narrow bed. Lying on his side Sam immediately opened his arms. In need of the bodily contact that Sam was offering Beth slowly wiggled herself into his awaiting arms as best as her swollen abdomen would allow. As Sam wrapped his arms securely around her Beth sighed in content as she snuggled deeper into Sam's warm chest.

Placing his cheek on the top of her head Sam, having been thinking the same thought for the past hour, spoke his mind,

"What are your feelings about what's happening?...Becoming parents?"

Inclining her head back Beth looked up at Sam's face the best she could as she said,

"To be honest, I am nervous as hell. I've never done this before so I don't really know what to expect."

Unable to see his face clearly Beth was surprised to hear a soft chuckle escape Sam's lips as he said,

"I feel the same way, but I am excited about us becoming a family."

Realizing that now was the best time to do what he had been writing a long time to do Sam pulled both him and Beth into a sitting position. Unsure of what was going on Beth looked at Sam with a confused expression on her face as she asked,

"Sam, what's going on?"

Taking her left hand within his right hand Sam starred into Beth's confusion filled eyes. Reaching into his pocket with his other hand Sam pulled out a little velvet box. Taking a deep breath Sam said,

"I'm serious about being excited about us becoming a family Beth, and what I'm to do will only make it official…"

Sam opened the ring box to reveal a silver engagement ring with a moderate sized diamond in the center and smaller diamonds on either side of it. A gasp of surprise escaped Beth's lips as she looked back and forth between the ring and Sam's face. Tears began to build in her eyes as Sam continued,

"Beth Griffith, will you marry me?"

Beth let the previously unshed tears fall as a smile spread across her face. Unable to find her voice at first Beth nodded her head vigorously as she squeaked,

"Yes, yes Sam I will marry you."

A smile of pure joy spread across Sam's face, identical to the smile on Beth's face, as he slowly slipped the sparkly engagement ring onto her finger. Feeling so overwhelmed with joy Beth placed her newly bejeweled hand on Sam's cheek as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Unfortunately their kiss was interrupted by a painful contraction that caused Beth to break away from Sam and gasp in pain.

Hating to see his newly made fiancé endure the pain of the contraction Sam pulled Beth back into his embrace as he gently rubbed her back. As the contraction ended Beth relished at the feeling of safety and comfort she felt as she snuggled deeper into Sam's warm chest. Wrapping his arms securely around her again Sam lowered the two of them back against the mattress. Placing a kiss on Beth's head Sam said,

"Alright sweetheart why don't we both try and get some sleep. We are going to need it later on."

Without saying a word Beth gave a simple nod of her head and after a few minutes Sam could hear the deep even breathing as Beth fell asleep in his arms. Closing his eyes Sam prepared himself for a short nap.


	9. Life of a Murderer

Chapter 8- Life of a Murderer

A few hours later, Gina, Mick, and Prophet made their way to the Wingina Police Station. They had remained there till midnight going over the case files again until they decided to head to the hotel and get a few hours of sleep.

Since it was only 7 o'clock in the morning there weren't that many police officers at the station. As they made their way to their designated work area Gina glanced in the direction of Sheriff Howard' office and was happy to see the man, seated behind his desk reading a case file.

As they placed their belongings on top of the small wooden table Gina looked to Prophet and Mick as she said,

"I saw that Sheriff Howard was already in his office. I'm going to ask him to join us so we can ask him about Ryan Jacobs."

Both Prophet and Mick nodded in agreement to her words. When Gina left to retrieve the sheriff, Mick and Prophet continued to unload and set up their computers. A few minutes later Gina returned with Sheriff Howard in tow. The two agents looked up from what they were doing and nodded in acknowledgement to the sheriff. Sheriff Howard nodded in return as he said,

"Agent LaSalle said that the three of you wanted to talk to me about something or possibly someone."

Feeling the need to get right to the point all three agents took their seats at the table, and Prophet waved his hand to the empty seat across from them for the sheriff to sit. As Sheriff Howard took a seat in the offered chair Prophet folded his arms together, and decided to start,

"Sheriff we were hoping you could tell us about someone we just learned worked for all three of the men who were murdered at a time. His name is Ryan Jacobs; can you tell us anything about him?"

Sheriff Howard's forehead creased as he thought hard about the name they had given him. A look of recognition spread across Sheriff Howard's face as he looked up at the three agents and said,

"I know Ryan Jacobs; I was friends with his father. What exactly do you want to know about him?"

"Anything you think may be important," said Mick, trying to be helpful.

Sheriff Howard nodded his head in understanding. After wracking his brain Sheriff Howard said,

"The deaths of his parents seemed to have had a bad effect on Ryan. He was only seven when his father died and nine when his mother died. He was never the same after either accident. He became quiet and secluded. His aunt and uncle were his only living relatives he had, but they had four children of their own and couldn't take him in. Because of this Ryan was placed with a foster family. The Johnson family were nice people, they even allowed Ryan to visit his aunt and uncle. Unfortunately the Johnson's found Ryan to be troublesome. He wouldn't obey their rules, and was in trouble constantly, at both house and at school. Ryan was then placed with the Miller family. They too allowed him to visit his aunt and uncle. Ryan seemed to get along great with the Millers, and he managed to stay with them till he turned eighteen. It was then, with two out of their four children in college that Ryan's aunt and uncle allowed Ryan to live with them. Ryan even helped his uncle on his contracting projects."

Inclining her head to the side as she listened to Sheriff Howard's words Gina finally asked,

"Are Ryan's aunt and uncle still alive by any chance?"

A somber expression covered Sheriff Howard's face,

"No unfortunately they died a month ago while on a trip to Maryland. They were killed in a car accident, but since it happened in another state that is all I know. But I can tell you that their deaths had an even worse effect on Ryan than when his parents died."

Hearing this piece of information Prophet immediately knew that they had found Ryan's stressor. Glancing to Gina and Mick Prophet could tell that they were all thinking the same thing- they needed to talk to Garcia. As one all three agents rose to their feet with Sheriff Howard following suit. After shaking his hand and thanking him for his help they excused themselves in need of continuing to work on the case. Understanding that, Sheriff Howard exited their designated office and returned to his own office.

Moving over to the fourth computer in the center of the table Mick connected the link to Garcia. In a matter of seconds Garcia's face came up on the screen. Her usual witty grin appeared on her face as she said,

"Ah just the three special agents I was looking for. I relooked over Ryan Jacobs' records again like you asked, and I also dug a little deeper, and I think I may have found something new."

Before she could elaborate Prophet interrupted, "Did any of the new information talk of Ryan's foster families, and his biological aunt and uncle?"

The shocked expression of Garcia's face upon hearing Prophet's question was priceless. Covering his mouth with his hand Mick tried to disguise his laugh as a cough. Feeling annoyed at Mick's child like behavior Gina quickly slammed her fist hard into Mick's shoulder which abruptly ended Mick's disguised laugh. At that same moment Garcia was awoken from her shock. A look of confusion replaced the look of shock as she asked,

"Ok how did you know that? Did you guys do your own digging?"

Prophet could tell that she was becoming flustered by his question. A friendly smile spread across his lips as he shook his head no and replied,

"Nah P., we just talked with Sheriff Howard. He's lived here all his life, so he basically knows everyone. We asked him if he knew Ryan Jacobs, and he was able to tell us a little of what happened to him after his parents were killed."

Caught up to speed Garcia nodded her head as she said,

"Apparently Ryan Jacobs didn't appreciate being placed with a family he didn't know. Now according to his file and I'm sure Sheriff Howard told you, Ryan Jacobs didn't have a great experience with his first foster family, the Johnsons. He repeatedly got in trouble at school and at home, he even set the family's pet cat on fire. That was the last straw for them, and Ryan was taken away. Now the second foster family Ryan was placed with, the Millers was a completely different story. There must have been something about them that reminded Ryan of his real parents because his attitude was the complete opposite of that with the Johnsons. According to the statement that the Millers gave social services, Ryan was a caring, well behaved boy. He must really have been if he was able to remain with them till he aged out of the system."

Curiosity creased Prophet's brow as he asked, "What about Ryan's biological aunt and uncle? What can you tell us about them? All Sheriff Howard could tell us was that they were killed in a car accident while in Maryland."

Glancing over at the screen to the right of the webcam Garcia appeared to give it a quick search before answering,

"Jackson and Meredith Breyers. Jackson was Ryan's mother's younger brother. At the time that Ryan's parents were killed they already had four young children, and they knew they wouldn't be able to support Ryan. Now Jackson Breyers was a contractor, and when Ryan came to live with them after he turned eighteen, Jackson enlisted Ryan to help him while on the job site. I'm guessing Jackson did this so Ryan could connect with his dead father. It really seemed to work; Ryan came to enjoy working on the job sites. Now onto your question about their car accident, while on vacation last month in Maryland Jackson and Meredith Breyers were struck head on by a drunk driver going the wrong way. Both of them were killed instantly."

A somber expression was present on all three agents' faces after listening to the details of the Breyers' death. Clearing his throat Mick asked quietly,

"My darling Penelope, was Ryan informed of his aunt and uncle's deaths first hand or did he learn about it from someone else?"

Garcia bit her lower lip slightly as she searched through her many electronic files. It was a habit that no one had ever seen her do before. Before he could comment on her new habit Garcia replied,

"From what I could find it would seem that Ryan was the first person contacted because he was the oldest out of all the kids. Even though he and his oldest twin cousins are the same age, Ryan is a few months older. Then after receiving the news Ryan then informed each of his cousins, each living out of state."

Wanting to make sure that Garcia would be able to see her Gina scooted her chair closer to Prophet's before she looked at Garcia on screen and asked,

"Garcia, can you find any current or past residence for Ryan Jacobs, and send it to our PDA's."

With a nod of her head Garcia replied, "Will do. Back in a sec."

Turning her head to face Prophet Gina said,

"While Garcia is finding an address I am going to talk to Sheriff Howard and tell him to talk to his deputies and other officers about keeping an eye out for Ryan Jacobs."

Prophet nodded his head,

"Alright, we'll wait for you to get back here before heading out."

Quickly nodding her head Gina made her way to Sheriff Howard's office. Seeing the door was still open, and the sheriff back in the same position as he was when they first arrived Gina knocked gently on the door frame. Hearing the knock Sheriff Howard raised his head, and nodded his head as he asked,

"Agent LaSalle, is there something else you and your team mates wanted to talk about?"

Gina stepped into the room, "Actually sheriff I wanted to ask you to inform your deputies and other officers to keep an eye out for Ryan Jacobs. We're having our technical analyst look for his current address, but he may not be there, so it would help to have extra eyes out looking for him."

Knowing that it was only a precaution Sheriff Howard nodded his head in understanding,

"Of course agent LaSalle, most of my men know everyone who lives in Nelson County, but I will make sure each of them have Ryan Jacobs' photo."

Satisfied with his plan of action Gina nodded her head in return,

"Thank you sheriff that would be very helpful to us."

That said Gina backed out of the office and made her way back to the teams' work area. Walking in Prophet and Mick already had their work bags hanging on their shoulders. Looking over at the table Gina saw that her computer had already been placed in her bag, all she had to do was place it on her shoulder.

Grabbing the bag off the table Gina glanced over at the two men and said,

"Thanks."

Both men shrugged their shoulders to say it was no big deal. As Gina slung the bag over her shoulder Prophet said,

"Alright, Garcia found a current address for Ryan Jacobs. It seems that he now lives in his deceased aunt and uncle's house. He had apparently been living there to keep it from going on the market."

Gina nodded her head slightly, "Alright well Sheriff Howard said he would inform his deputies and other officers to be on the lookout for Ryan Jacobs."

With a slight nod of his head Prophet said,

"Good, that should really help us. Well if you're ready Garcia sent Ryan Jacobs' address to all of our PDA's, so we should get going."

With as simple yeah from Gina the three of them headed out to the SUV to make their way to Ryan Jacobs' house.


	10. In Pursuit

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Sorry I couldn't post it sooner, I haven't been feeling well today, and have been sleeping most of the day. Anyway it may be short but I hope you like it. Please send me a review and tell me what you think:)**

Chapter 9- In Pursuit

Almost forty five minutes later with the help of Garcia's GPS coordinates the three agents pulled up to Ryan Jacobs' current residence. To say that it was an actual house would be an understatement. In reality it was a double wide trailer placed on top of cinder blocks.

Wearing bullet proof vests over their own chests Gina, Mick, and Prophet got into position to go in. Drawing their guns Prophet nodded from Mick to the house, signaling that he go around back. With a curt nod Mick silently but quickly made his way around to the back of the house while Gina and Prophet slowly made their way towards the front door.

Pausing for a moment in front of the wooden door Prophet banged his fist on the door as he shouted,

"FBI, OPEN UP!"

Hearing nothing from inside Prophet glanced over at Gina, with an exchange of head nods Prophet swiftly kicked in the door. Guns out leading the way they quickly made their way into the residence.

After making their way through the empty living room Prophet and Gina split up to search the separate rooms. The repeated sound of the word clear was repeatedly heard as the two agents searched the three bedrooms and one bathroom.

The house secure the agents placed their weapons back into their holsters, walking through the long hallway Gina and Prophet made their way to the kitchen where Mick was waiting for them. In his hand Mick held a hunting rifle, which he found while searching the back room. When Prophet and Gina entered the kitchen Mick raised the rifle so they could see it and said,

"Found this in the back room. I checked it for GSR, and it's been recently fired. It also matches the gun that the coroner said killed Dick and Mary Reynolds."

Gina nodded her head, "This is just another thing that proves that Ryan Jacobs is our Unsub."

"It also means that he hasn't found another couple to kill yet, so he must be out searching," said Prophet as he continued to search around the kitchen for something that could tell them where he may be. Seeing what he was doing Mick and Gina started to look as well.

Having seen the giant pile of papers on the table Mick and Gina decided to tackle it together. After digging through the numerous bills and letters on the table Gina's eyes caught the corner of a section of a newspaper. Since it was the only newspaper on the table Gina grabbed it to see why it was so special.

As she unfolded the section of the newspaper Gina realized she had found what they had been looking for. As she quickly scanned the page Gina said,

"Guys I found something. Ryan Jacobs had been looking in the classifieds for a new job, and it seems he found a few perspective jobs."

As Gina handed the newspaper to Mick Prophet came and stood next to him and read the paper over Mick's shoulder. There on the paper was an advertisement for a contractor job circled in yellow. Knowing that they had to act, fast the three of them made a dash for the SUV with the paper still in Mick's hand. Plugging in the address given in the advertisement into the GPS they headed on their way to find and apprehend Ryan Jacobs.


	11. The Delivery

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post this I had a lot of stuff happening over the weekend. It response to the TO BE CONTINUED ending on the season finale episode I have decided to write my own version of what will happen next. I plan on starting to write it after I am done with this story. Please read and then send me a review telling me of what you think.**

Chapter 10- The Delivery

Back at the University of Virginia Hospital, Beth continued to breathe deeply as she endured an extremely painful contraction. Unable to stop herself Beth moaned in response to the pain as the contraction started to subside.

Looking at her face Sam could see that she was becoming tired from the lack of sleep. After falling asleep a little after ten last night Beth had been able to sleep on and off for nearly three hours. Then at close to two in the morning the contractions became more intense and closer together.

As he continued to look at her face Sam could see a look of anger begin to spread over her face. Before he could open his mouth to ask her what the problem was Beth said,

"Sam, I love you, but please don't ever make me go through this again. If I still had my gun right now I would probably try and shoot you but Gina already took my gun away when we were in the SUV."

Mentally thanking Gina for taking Beth's gun Sam gently squeezed Beth's hand as he replied,

"Alright Beth I promise I will never get you pregnant again, unless you by some chance change your mind later on."

Feeling another contraction coming on Beth squeezed Sam's massive hand in a vice grip as she hissed,

"Don't count on it."

Laughing silently Sam ignored the continuous increase in pressure placed on his hand as he rubbed Beth's arm soothingly through the pain.

Right as the contraction ended nurse Natalie walked back into the room, followed for the first time by a doctor in blue scrubs and a white doctor's coat. Standing at the end of the bed Natalie said,

"Beth, Sam, this is Dr. Hamner, she will be the one delivering your baby."

In response to Natalie's introduction Dr. Hamner said,

"Hello it's nice to meet you both. I'm sorry I couldn't come introduce myself sooner but one of my other patients went into labor as well and I had to deliver her baby as well."

Smiles spread over Beth and Sam's faces and they said their hellos and nodded in understanding to Dr. Hamner's reason for not coming sooner. With the introductions now out of the way Natalie said,

"Alright Beth I need you to assume the position so I can check and see if there is any change in your dilation."

Doing as she was asked Beth spread her legs apart like she had done so many times since going into labor. Still holding each other's hands Sam and Beth waited in silence while Nurse Natalie checked Beth's dilation. Pulling her hand out from under the blanket a smile spread across Nurse Natalie's face as she said,

"Well Beth you are finally fully dilated. In a few minutes once we've gotten everything set up you will be able to start pushing."

Leaing her head against the pillows Beth had a look of relief spread across her face as she said,

"Thank God."

Not wasting any time both Dr. Hamner and Nurse Natalie go to work getting things ready. As Dr. Hamner took her doctor's coat off Nurse Natalie came back over to the end of the bed and said,

"Alright Beth I need you to spread your legs apart again and bend them as close to your chest as you can. I am then going to cover them with this light blue paper sheet."

When the blue paper sheet was spread over Beth's legs Sam rose to his feet and stood by Beth's side, her hand still placed firmly inside his. After what seemed like forever Dr. Hamner came and situated herself on a stool at the end of the bed. Looking at Beth Dr. Hamner said,

"Ok Beth on your next contraction I want you to start pushing."

After nodding her head in response Beth didn't have long to wait, another contraction washed over her. Taking a quick deep breath Beth wasted no time starting to push.

After an hour of continuous pushing Beth's hair was plastered to her sweet covered face. Breathing heavily from her most recent push Beth leaned her head back against her pillow, the look of exhaustion on her face.

Using her free hand Sam swept a few dampened strands of hair out of Beth's face. Leaning down Sam kissed Beth on her forehead as he said,

"You are doing great. I am so proud of you."

From the end of the bed Dr. Hamner spoke,

"Sam is right Beth, you are doing great. I can already begin to see the baby's head. And after a couple more pushes it will be completely out."

As if to reinforce Dr. Hamner's statement another painful contraction washed over Beth. Caught off guard by the contraction Beth squeezed Sam's hand as if to crush it as she gasped,

"Oh God!"

Not even needing to listen to Sam or Dr. Hamner Beth immediately started to push once again. Even after the contraction ended Beth continued to push, pausing long enough to quickly catch her breath. From the end of the bed Beth could hear Dr. Hamner continue to give her words of encouragement. Breathing heavily from her hard work Beth leaned her head back against the pillow once again as she caught her breath. Looking down at Dr. Hamner Beth saw a smile upon her face as she said,

"That was great Beth. The baby's head is completely out."

Wanting to see the baby's head Sam leaned forward and took a look. As he straightened up and returned to his place beside Beth's head Sam also had a smile on his face as he said,

"The baby has curly black hair."

Hearing this Beth couldn't help but smile in return. At that moment Dr. Hamner spoke up,

"Alright Beth if you continue to push we will finally be able to meet this special little person."

Keeping the thought in mind Beth continued her arduous work. After two pushes Beth collapsed against the stack of pillows as she felt the baby leave the birth canal. As they waited Sam and Beth could hear Dr. Hamner remove the mucus and other gunk from the baby's mouth and nose. Not even a second after she did this there came the high pitched cry from their new born baby. Unable to withstand the suspense as the baby's first cries filled the room, Beth tearfully asked,

"Is it a boy or a girl Dr. Hamner?"

Looking up at the newly made parents the smile returned to Dr. Hamner's face as she lifted the baby up and said,

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Hearing this Beth released the wall of tears that had built up in her eyes. As the tears of happiness ran steadily down her face Beth turned to Sam who also had tears of joy sliding down his face. Raising her free hand Beth wiped the tears from Sam's face as she said,

"A girl, we have a little girl Sam."

Choked up from the tears Sam nodded his head as he leaned down closer to Beth's ear, clearing his throat Sam whispered,

"I love you so much Beth Griffith."

Beth smiled up at him, "I love you too Sam Cooper."

Leaning closer to one another their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Sam used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears from Beth's face.

At the end of the bed with the new born baby still in her hands Dr. Hamner waited as Sam and Beth exchanged their words of endearment for one another. When the two of them looked back at her and their baby Dr. Hamner said,

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"

The grin on Sam's face nearly split it in two as he nodded his head. With shaky hands Sam took the scissors and cut where the doctor instructed. The baby, now separated from Beth and the umbilical cord, was handed to Nurse Natalie to be cleaned and swaddled.

Taking hold of the rest of the umbilical cord Dr. Hamner looked to Beth and said,

"Beth I am going to pull on the umbilical cord to detach and deliver the after birth. You may experience a slight tug and a little discomfort, but don't worry. If you feel like you need to push then you may, but if not then just try and relax."

Doing as Dr. Hamner asked Beth laid back and tried to relax. A few minutes later with only one push needed from Beth, the after birth was delivered and discarded. With an ok from Dr. Hamner Beth straightened out her legs once again and was finally able to completely relax.

Hearing the sound of someone quietly approaching both Sam and Beth turned their heads in the direction of the approaching feet, what they saw had both of them smiling in anticipation. With their clean and swaddled baby cradled in her arms Nurse Natalie carefully made her way to the new parents.

Beth's smile grew even bigger as Nurse Natalie placed the precious bundle in her arms. Unable to control her emotions tears of joy once again slid down Beth's cheeks. Starring down at the bundle in her arms Beth could not believe that she was actually holding her and Sam's baby, that they were actually parents. Using her pinky finger Beth gently stroked the baby's caramel colored cheek as she looked up at Sam and said,

"Look at her Sam, she is absolutely beautiful."

Placing his cheek on top of Beth's head Sam continued to smile as he gently placed his hand behind the baby's head and replied,

"Yes she is, just like you. So what are we going to name her?"

Gazing lovingly down at the baby in her arms Beth replied,

"I still like the name we picked out, and I think it fits her nicely."

Brushing his lips against Beth's head Sam continued to gaze down at their daughter as he said,

"I think it fits her too."

Not meaning to ease drop on their conversation Nurse Natalie, with clip board in hand, cleared her throat,

"Sorry to interrupt but I heard you say that you had a name picked out for her. Can you tell me what it is so I can put it in her records?"

Beth nodded her head, "We decided to name her Sarah Elayne Cooper."

A small smile spread across Nurse Natalie's face as she recorded the name. When she turned around to record the name for a second time for the nursery bed Beth scooted over in the bed and motioned Sam to sit next to her just like before. After Sam positioned himself by her side Beth turned to him and asked,

"Would you like to hold your daughter Sam?"

The look of pure joy returned to Sam's face as he replied,

"You know I would love to, but before I do I am going to take a quick photo of her in your arms to send to Garcia and the rest of the team."

Seeing Beth nod in agreement Sam quickly whipped out his phone and took the photo and sent it to the four other members of their little family. Slipping his phone back into his pocket Sam took no time in cradling Sarah in his arms. It was in this position that Dr. Hamner and Nurse Natalie left them so they could bond with their daughter.


	12. An Arrest and A Photo

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Only a few more after this and the story will be complete. Thank you to those of you who have read and sent me reviews, I really appreciate them. Like always after you read please send me a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 11- An Arrest and A Photo

Sirens blaring with a line of cop cars behind them Prophet pulled the SUV in front of the house that belonged to the address given in the advertisement. Guns drawn Prophet, Gina, and Mick quickly exited the SUV. Waiting for the other officers to do the same Prophet glanced around at their surroundings. One thing he noticed was that there was only two vehicles in the driveway, one being Ryan Jacobs' own car. That meant either the wife wasn't a bus driver or she was still out on her route. With that in mind everyone knew that they had to work fast.

According to Deputy Danson the family that lived in the house was the Cole family. When everyone was in position Prophet motioned for them to move forward. He and Mick led half of the cops to the front door while Gina led the rest to the back door.

Wanting the advantage of surprise Prophet nodded to Mick to pick the lock. Bending down in front of the door with his lock picking kit in hand Mick quickly got to work. Standing up not even a minute later Mick turned the knob and the door opened.

Without missing a beat Mick, Prophet, and the group of officers quietly made their way into the house. As they cleared the front room there came the sound of commotion coming from the back end of the house. With their guns once again leading the way they made their way to the back end of the house.

Coming to a doorway with light spilling from it the commotion was clear as day. Voices drifted in through the doorway, one of them was Gina's. It seemed that she had found Ryan Jacobs but it wasn't going so well.

Keeping to the shadows of the hallway Mick and Prophet made their way towards the room while listening to what was being said. From what they could gather Ryan Jacobs had a hunting knife and was currently holding it to Daniel Cole's throat, but Gina was trying to get him to lower it.

Reaching the doorway Mick and Prophet saw Jacobs standing in front of them, his back towards them as he looked Gina, who still had her gun trained on him. From their position they could see someone trying to wrestle their way out of Ryan's hold, but wasn't so successful. By listening to Gina's conversation Prophet and Mick knew that the person was indeed Daniel Cole. Turning to face the other officers Mick signaled for them to stay back unless signaled to follow.

After seeing the head officer signal an affirmative Prophet and Mick stepped into the room, positioning themselves on either side of Ryan Jacobs. Pointing their guns at Ryan like Gina was Prophet spoke up,

"It's over Ryan, put the knife down. We don't want anyone to get hurt so why don't you just let Mr. Cole go."

Moving just his Ryan turned and looked at Prophet but kept the knife pointed at Daniel Cole's throat.

Seeing that Prophet's first attempt had failed Mick spoke,

"We know about your parents' deaths when you were a kid Ryan, and how you were made to live with foster families. It must have been hard. I know from personal experience what it's like to be in foster care. But your experience wasn't that bad. You had family members who couldn't take care of you but at least visited you. They helped you deal with living with the foster families. They even took you in after you turned eighteen. You finally had a loving family again. But then your aunt and uncle were killed and you were in the same position as you were when you were a child, alone…"

The pained expression on Ryan's face proved that Mick's words were affecting him. Unable to hear another word Ryan screamed,

"STOP! JUST STOP!"

Watching the knife at Mr. Cole's throat Prophet could see it shaking uncontrollably. Knowing that this was their chance Prophet said,

"Come on Ryan just put knife down. There are police all over the house, you have no way out. Don't do anything else you might regret."

Lowering his arm from the man's throat Ryan Jacobs dropped the knife to the floor. As Gina pulled Mr. Cole away from Ryan and escorted him out of the house. Mick and Prophet cuffed Ryan and dragged him out to one of the cruisers.

After handing Jacobs and the hunting knife over to one of the other officers Prophet and Mick headed back to the SUV, shedding the heavy bullet proof vests in the process. Gina, with her vest hanging over her arm, stood by the SUV with her phone in her hand. When Mick and Prophet came to stand beside her Gina smiled as she showed them her phone and said,

"We have a new junior agent."

Looking down at the phone both Prophet and Mick smiled. There on the screen was a photo of Beth holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, and a purple hat. Handing Gina back her phone Mick said,

"So I take it by the color of the blanket that it's a girl. Did he send a message to say what they baby's name is?"

Putting her phone back in its case Gina shook her head no,

"No, and I talked to Garcia just before I looked at the picture. She said that she received the same picture. I asked her if she could hack into the records of new born babies at UVA and see if she could get the name but she said no. But she did ask me to tell Beth and Coop that she would be sending them something by express mail and that it should be here by tomorrow."

A little disappointed that Garcia wouldn't help them learn the name of Sam and Beth's baby, Prophet let it go. Walking over to the driver side door he said,

"Come on let's get going. Deputy Danson said that they would book Jacobs for tonight, and contact the courts tomorrow. Now let's go visit Beth and Coop and meet our new junior agent."

Nodding in agreement Mick and Gina climbed into the SUV with Prophet, and they headed on their way to see the new member of their red cell family.


	13. Meeting the New Junior Agent

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry its so short. Like always have fun reading the chapter and then send me a review telling me what you think about it.**

Chapter 12- Meeting the New Junior Agent

Still sitting next to Beth on the narrow hospital bed, Sam reveled in the joy he felt as he watched Beth holding their daughter in her arms. As he wrapped his arm around Beth's shoulders Sam smiled when Beth leaned into his embrace.

From the doorway there came a soft knock. Turning their heads both Beth and Sam smiled at seeing Mick, Gina, and Prophet standing in the doorway. With his free hand Sam waved at them to come in to the room.

Being the first one through the door Gina went to stand on Beth's side of the bed while Mick and Prophet stood next to Sam. All three agents had smiles on their faces as they looked at little Sarah in Beth's arms. Leaning down Gina lightly touched Sarah's cap covered head as she said,

"She is adorable Beth. And thanks to her we are finally even with the boys."

A smirk spread across Beth's face at Gina's words. Almost forgetting what she had brought Gina raised her hand to reveal a fluffy pink bunny rabbit,

"I saw it downstairs in the gift shop and I couldn't resist."

Looking at the rabbit Beth awed as she said,

"It is precious. Thank you so much Gina."

As Gina straightened up with a smile on her face Mick said,

"So is either of you guys going to tell us her name or do we have to guess it?"

As if to annoy him Beth looked at Sam like she was actually thinking of having them guess her name. Seeing the slightly shocked expression on all their faces Beth said,

"I'm kidding. Guys we would like you to meet Sarah Cooper."

As she spoke Beth repositioned Sarah in her arms so everyone could get a clear view of her. When she did this the light from the overhead lamp hit her engagement ring causing it to shine. Noticing the sudden sparkle Prophet pointed to her finger as he said,

"That little shiny number on your finger looks new Beth. Is there something else you and Sam would like to tell us?"

Beth's cheeks burned a deep crimson color as she replied,

"Well, Sam and I are engaged."

Hearing this, Mick's mouth opened wide just like a fish out of water. At least Gina and Prophet were able to hide their surprise better than him. When he regained the use of his mouth Mick asked,

"When did this happen?"

Smiling like a kid in a candy store Sam said,

"I proposed to her last night a few minutes after talking to you about the case."

An identical smile spread across Mick's face as he clapped Sam's shoulder and said,

"Hey, congratulations guys."

After accepting both Gina's and Prophet's congratulations as well Beth turned to Gina and asked,

"Gina would you like to hold Sarah?"

Gina nodded her head vigorously and a smile of adoration spread across her face as Beth placed Sarah in her arms. As she watched Gina continue to hold Sarah Beth said,

"Gina, Sam and I talked about it and we'd like for you to be Sarah's Godmother."

Not expecting Beth to say this Gina looked at her in silence for a minute before saying,

"I…I really don't know what to say you guys. I'd be honored to be her Godmother."

While Beth smiled in happiness at Gina's response Sam turned to Prophet and Mick and said,

"Now there really wasn't any way for us to choose which one of you guys would be Sarah's Godfather, so what do you guys think about both of you being her Godfathers?"

Both Mick and Prophet glanced over at Sarah who was still cradled in Gina's arms; turning back to Sam they both said,

"You bet man."

At that moment Gina walked over to them. Coming to a stop beside Prophet Gina said,

"Here you go Sarah, meet your Uncle Prophet."

Hearing Gina call him 'Uncle Prophet' caused Prophet to smile as he cradled Sarah in his shaky arms. As if sensing his nervousness Mick placed a hand on Prophet's shoulder as he said,

"You're doing great man; just remember to support her head."

Watching Prophet hold Sarah while Mick made funny faces over his shoulder Gina suddenly remembered what Garcia asked her to tell them. Turning to Beth and Sam she said,

"Oh yeah Garcia asked me to tell you that she is sending you guys something by express mail and that it should be here by tomorrow. And before you ask she didn't tell me what it was."

Unable to think of anything that Garcia might send them Sam shrugged his shoulders while thanking Gina for giving them the message. A few minutes later after handing Sarah over to Mick's experienced arms Prophet asked,

"So do you guys know how long you'll be here?"

Sam nodded his head, "Doctor says that both Beth and Sarah can go home the day after tomorrow. But you guys don't have to stay. Now that the case is over there is a lot of paper work to be filled out back at the office."

Mick, Gina, and Prophet knew that Sam was right, there really was no reason for them to stay, other than to visit with Sarah, but none of them wanted to head home to start the paperwork. As the end of visiting hours neared, and with a successful persuasion from Sam Mick, Prophet, and Gina made their way back to their own headquarters in Quantico.


	14. Welcome Home Present

** A/N: Here is the next chapter. Just so you know the next chapter will be the final chapter. Now I am planning on writing a sequel to this story, but I am going to write another story based on what I think the second part of the season finale is about. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 13- Welcome Home Present

Late in the morning two days later Sam, Beth, and baby Sarah were making their way to the headquarters location. Approaching the building that housed the headquarters Sam pulled the SUV over and put it in park.

Still a little sore from giving birth Beth stepped out of car slowly while Sam unhooked Sarah's car seat from the back seat. The car seat had been Garcia's mystery present, and they were thankful that she had thought of it. Sam remained by the car as Beth gingerly made her way over to his side.

Interlocking their hands the new family made their way inside. Curiosity over why they were actually there overpowered Beth as she asked,

"So did Mick give you a reason for why they wanted us to come here as soon as we got back?"

Sam simply shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, he just said that they had something to show us."

Smiling at Beth Sam asked, "So you ready to go see what it is that they have to show us?"

Beth smiled up at Sam as she repositioned the diaper bag upon her shoulder and said,

"Yeah let's see what they've got for us."

As they walked into the building they found the gym completely empty. Looking up at the windows of their work area they saw the lights shining brightly from inside it. Ascending the small set of steps Sam quickly punched in the pass code, and held the door open for Beth. Just as she entered the conference room Beth stopped in her tracks, a look of surprise on her face at what she saw. Right behind her Sam came to stand next to her, a smile plastered on his own face.

In front of them standing side by side were Gina, Prophet, Mick, and Garcia. Each with a smile identical to that of Sam's on their faces. By the way they were standing Beth could tell that they were hiding something they didn't want her to see quite yet.

The feeling of surprise quickly melted away, replaced by a warm feeling of love at seeing their small knit family. Glancing around the room Beth saw that the place was overflowing with pink balloons. As her lips split apart into a smile Beth waved her hand at all the balloons and said,

"Hey guys, what's with all the balloons?"

Unable to stay still any longer Garcia bounced on her feet with joy as she said,

"We just wanted to welcome back our favorite agent, and celebrate the arrival of our newest junior agent, whom by the way I have yet to meet."

Laughing softly at Garcia's words Beth made her way over to her friend and embraced her in a hug, she then did the same for Mick, Prophet, and Gina. While this was going on Sam placed the car seat on the long polished table, and proceeded to unbuckle Sarah. Cradling her in his arms Sam walked over to Garcia and said,

"Well in that case Garcia, let me introduce you to little Sarah Cooper. Would you like to hold her?"

Never taking her admiring gaze off of Sarah Garcia nodded her head. Immediately after having Sarah placed in her arms Garcia started to coo,

"Oh Sarah, you are one of the cutest babies I have ever seen. You have your daddy's gorgeous curly black hair, and your mommy's beautiful eyes. That my sweet makes you a special baby."

Peaking around Garcia's shoulder Mick smiled down at Sarah and said,

"And hopefully you have a mixture of your parents' personalities as well."

Pretending that she didn't hear what Mick had said Beth turned to Prophet and asked,

"Wasn't there something that you all wanted to show us?"

Giving her a mischievous grin Prophet nodded his head, "Yes we do. It's a gift from the four of us. Consider it a welcome home present for you and Sarah."

As he said this, the four of them stepped aside to reveal a beautiful bassinet positioned right beside Beth's desk. With a look of awe on her face Beth turned to face her four friends and said,

"Guys, it's wonderful, thank you. But how did you know that I'd still be working here every now and then while I'm on maternity leave?"

Smirking Gina said, "It wasn't really that hard of a guess to make based on the way you work. Not to mention Sam may have said a little something about the possibility."

Turning around on the spot Beth made her way to Sam's side as she said,

"I knew based on your answer outside that you had something to do with this."

Pulling Beth into his arms Sam sighed, "Yeah I did, and like Gina said, we all figured that you'd be coming into the office while on maternity leave, and we thought that this would come in handy."

As Sam smiled down at her Beth stood up on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. At that moment, Garcia, leaning over as she laid Sarah in the bassinet, said,

"Alright now my beautiful Beth, Gina told me about the sparkly rock that Sam gave you, so let me see it."

Doing as she was told Beth extended her hand out for Garcia to see. After examining the ring and showing her approval Garcia looked back at the happy couple and asked,

"So have you two decided on when you're going to tie the knot?"

After sharing a glance with Sam Gina looked back at Garcia, Prophet, Mick, and Gina and nodded her head as she said,

"Sam and I have talked about it and we have decided that we want to have the ceremony done as soon as possible."

Intrigued by this piece of information Prophet asked,

"How soon are we talking exactly?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Does anyone have any plans three weeks from this Saturday?"

With everyone free for that day and the discussion over the atmosphere returned to that of celebrating Beth's return and Sarah's arrival.


	15. Epilogue The wedding

**A/N: Here is the final chapter. I actually had a hard time writing it. Now I have only attended two weddings in my lifetime that I actually remember what happened. So I used that and what I have seen on TV shows to write the ceremony. I hope you like it. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. Just so you know I am planning on writing a sequel to this story after I write my version of what I think the second part of the finale would be. Please enjoy this final chapter and remember to send me a review:)**

Epilogue- The Wedding

Just as it was agreed upon three weeks later the BAU family, including Garcia met at a small church near the secret headquarters. Since it was a quick decision Beth and Sam decided to keep it a casual ceremony with just their close friends who were practically family.

Standing up at the altar, dressed in a nice button down shirt and dress pants, Sam continued to battle yet another set of nerves. You would think that with everything that Sam Cooper has done at the BAU, getting married would be a nervous-free ordeal, but it seems the pre-wedding jitters can affect just about anyone. Standing next to Sam, in the same style clothes he always wore, as recently appointed best man, Mick placed a calming hand on Sam's nervous shoulder and said,

"Relax mate; it won't be much longer before the preacher will be tellin' you to kiss Beth. Bloody hell I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous over anything before."

Making his way over to his teammates, and 'brothers', Prophet smirked as he said,

"Just wait till it's you standing in Coop's shoes. No one has ever experienced nerves until they are about to get married."

Mick stared at Prophet questioningly, "And you would be an expert on this?"

Knowing exactly where Mick was heading with this Prophet shook his head no, "No way man, I am not falling for that."

Listening to his two friends bicker back and forth Sam couldn't help but smile and laugh. Hearing his laughter Mick and Prophet joined him. Walking into the main room of the church, Garcia, with Sarah in her arms, made her way over to the three laughing men. Coming to a stop in front of them, Garcia, grinning while shaking her head, said,

"You know I have never heard of laughter being used to help against pre-wedding jitters. So I'd have to say that something hilarious happened for the three of you to be busting at the seams."

Their laughter having ceases Sam smiled at Garcia and said,

"Everything is good Garcia. I was just laughing at these two children's bickering."

At the sound of Sam's voice Sarah started to wiggle around in Garcia's arms. Seeing Sarah's reaction to his voice Sam's smile widened as Garcia transferred the baby into his extended arms. Upon being placed in her father's arms Sarah immediately calmed down. Rocking her gently back and forth Sam continued to smile at his daughter who was already dressed in the pretty pale pink dress that Beth had picked out for her. Sarah may have been only three weeks old but Sam was already handling her like a pro.

While watching Sam interact with his daughter Garcia couldn't help but smile as she said,

"Beth asked me to come out here to check that you guys were set. She said that the music would be starting in a couple of minutes. So in order for you three to get ready I am going to take Sarah and sit over there."

With a final kiss to her forehead Sam handed Sarah back to Garcia. While Prophet and Mick got into their places Sam watched as Gina stuck her head through the semi open door and exchange nods with Garcia. The nod must have been the signal because a second later the doors were fully opened and the music began.

From the doorway wearing a simple pale blue sun dress walked Gina as Beth's maid of honor. Just as Gina took her place at the altar the music changed once again. Everyone there stood and watched as Beth entered the church, and slowly made her way down the aisle. Even though she wore a simple knee length white spaghetti strap dress Sam thought that Beth was beautiful. As she made her way to the altar Beth returned Sam's loving smile.

When she reached the altar Beth handed Gina her small bouquet as she grasped Sam's hands in her own. Before them the preacher began the ceremony,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy machermony."

The preacher looked to both Sam and Beth before turning to Sam,

"Samuel Cooper, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, and to cherish from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Sam's smile grew even bigger as he continued to look into Beth's eyes and replied,

"I do."

With a nod of his head the preacher continued,

"Then repeat after me…"

Over the next few minutes Sam repeated the vows word for word, and his smile steadily grew even bigger. With Sam's vows completed the preacher turned to Beth,

"Bethany Griffith, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, and to cherish from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Without looking away from Sam's face Beth smiled as she replied,

"I do."

Nodding once again the preacher continued,

"Then repeat after me…"

As Beth repeated her vows word for word time seemed to not exist. By the time she completed her vows Beth had tears streaming down her cheeks. Looking to Mick and Gina the preacher asked,

"Do we have the rings?"

Both Mick and Gina nodded their heads as they handed Beth and Sam the appropriate rings. Like before the preacher turned to Sam and said,

"Sam, place the ring on Beth's finger as you say these words, 'with this ring I thee wed.'"

Looking into Beth's eyes Sam slowly slid the ring onto her finger as he repeated,

"With this ring I thee wed."

Turning to Beth the preacher said,

"Beth, place the ring on Sam's finger as you say these words, 'with this ring I thee wed.'"

With slightly shaky fingers Beth slid the ring onto Sam's finger as she repeated,

"With this ring I thee wed."

With the rings in place the preacher looked around at the small group that was there and said,

"If there is anyone here who feels that this man and woman should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hearing nothing but silence the preacher continued,

"Then with the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

At those words Sam pulled Beth closer to him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As they separated a few minutes later the preacher announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Cooper."

Applause erupted around them at these words as Beth and Sam smiled at their family. As if reading her mind Garcia walked over to Beth and placed Sarah in her arms. Instead of interlocking their arms Sam wrapped his arm around Beth's waist. Before they started down the aisle Sam turned back to their family and said,

"Alright guys the reception party is going to be at our apartment so we'll see you guys there."

After receiving the affirmative responses from their friends Sam and Beth headed down the aisle. Outside the church waiting for them was a black SUV covered in flowers and streamers along with the giant 'Just Married' sign on the back. After placing Sarah in her car seat Sam and Beth climbed into the car. Before they buckled up or started the car Beth and Sam leaned forward and shared another passionate kiss.

As they separated Beth couldn't help but smile once again as she said,

"I can't believe that we are actually married. It seems like a dream."

Interlocking their hands Sam smiled as he kissed her hand and said,

"I can't believe it either, and if it is a dream then I hope it never ends."

Keeping their hands intertwined Sam started the car and they headed to their apartment. Not long after they arrived at the apartment the rest of the team joined them. Instead of just celebrating Sam and Beth's wedding, they celebrated Sarah becoming a member of the BAU family team. That was the biggest celebration of them all.

The End


End file.
